Call Me When You're Sober
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Shannon finally realized what has to happen.Warning:slash, cussing, and character death!


Call Me When You're Sober

A/N:I have no idea why, but I'm really depressed today...but i wrote this last night at 1 something am, so here it is. This story is to "Call Me When You're Sober" - By Evanescence. Enjoy...Oh, and I used a different writing style for this one, so try to bear with me.

Disclaimer:I do not own Shannon Moore, Matt Hardy or Jeff Hardy. They own themselves technically. I do not own Evanescence, Their albums, or their songs. I have no connection to any of the people mentioned or Evanescence.

Pairing:Matt Hardy/Shannon Moore

- - -

"Shannon fucking Moore where are you?!"

_Don't cry to me_

_If you love me_

_You would be here with me_

I heard a bottle crash as I sat in in my closet, sobbing under an old sheet.

Matt was drunk again.

Matt was angry again.

Matt was calling me out again.

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

"Come on baby, I won't hurt you. At least, if you come out here I won't!"

I knew he was lying. even if I did come out, he'd still hurt me. He'd leave bruises, cuts, scars, black eyes, burns.

The possibilities were endless for him.

The pain was endless for me.

_Should I let you fall_

_Lose it all_

_So maybe you can remember yourself_

"Come on Shannon, get out here and help your boyfriend! I'm drunk and tired and dizzy!"

A loud thump came from near the living room. I assume Matt fell.

Really, should I help him?

After the many times he made me fall.

Fall to the floor in pain.

Fall into a pit of emotional turmoil.

Fall down my own stairs because of his strong hands.

His hands that will do anything to me.

By day, they'll caress me. By night, they'll bloody me.

How things change within a few hours.

_Can't keep believing, we're only_

_Deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of this lie_

"Shannon! I'm getting really pissed! I swear to God if I find you, you're dead!"

Of course, he didn't mean that.

At least, I hope.

I was always in doubt of Matt's accusations of killing me. But, I still think that he is capable of it.

Matt definitely knows he can. He knows because he came so close to doing so.

It was a few monthes ago. He had really got me. My nose was rapidly bleeding, my whole torso was bruised, and there were countless welts and lash marks on my back from his belt.

Black leather with silver studs. I'd never forget.

He had been hitting me so hard.

My whole backside was in pain.

It burned, seared, stabbed.

Matt, for some reason, started hitting me harder.

I felt large spots of blood start to run over my back.

But Matt kept on.

After a while, I started to get pale and my vision blurred.

I had lost alot of blood.

For once, Matt actually cared. He noticed my almost pure white skin and glazed over eyes.

He picked me up bridal style and took me to the hospital.

The nurses asked what happened, but I knew they had already guessed.

Matt said I fell down the stairs. How cliche.

The nurses looked at each other, knowing such an old lie, But, they played along.

Matt said he tried to get me here before I was in too much pain to even function right.

_And you're too late_

"Don't get me even more angry Shannon! I just might bring out the big guns!"

I bit my lip at the thought.

Matt was talking of the spiked belt he borrowed from Jeff so he could "look more unique."

Or to make me look more unique.

I can feel it now.

Crawling in my skin.

The puncturing pain of the shiny metal spikes digging into my bare back.

Ripping out skin.

Making little flowers of blood sprout.

Matt says those are his favorite flowers now.

They're mine, too.

_Don't cry to me_

_If you love me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

"Shannon, baby, I'm kidding about the belt...I'ma gonna use a fucking whip!"

_Make up your mind_

"I'll use a whip alright! It'll be ice cold with silver fucking tips!"

Oh God why?!

Why is he like this?!

Why does he despise me so?!

He used to love me.

He used to kiss my boo boos, not make them!

He used to cuddle me, not cut me!

He used to smother me in kisses, not cover me in scars!

He used to not hate me!

_Couldn't take the the blame_

_Sick with shame_

_Must be exhausting to lose your own game_

"Shannon! You fucking little coward! Why don't you fucking answer me!?

How can he not know?

He scares me.

He makes me afraid.

Why can't he see that when he yells, I run and hide?

Maybe he blames me for being afraid?

Maybe he doesn't even think hitting me is wrong?

Or maybe he just doesn't care?

_Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded_

_You can't play the victim this time_

"How can you keep hiding from me?! It makes me think you hate me! Well fine! Back at yah! It's not like you could change anyway! If you'd come here, I'd help you out!"

_And you're too late_

"You never help me! You just sit around, licking your wounds! Literally!

There was an evil laugh that followed.

It curdled my blood.

How could he be so harsh?

I heard footsteps coming towards the closet.

I knew he was going to check in our bedroom.

That was where I usually was.

Well, not tonight.

I was in the hall closet.

It wasn't a walk-in, but it was big enough that I could squeeze in.

Matt'd never look here.

_Don't cry to me_

_If you love me_

_You would be here with me_

_You want me_

_Come find me_

_Make up your mind_

"Show your pale little ass, bitch! I know you're here!"

I began to sob quietly.

He was right outside the door.

_You never call me when you're sober_

"What's that sound?"

_No...I'm not quiet enough..._

_You only want me cause it's over_

"The closet?"

_No...Not the closet..._

_How could I have burned paradise?_

"You dirty little sneak!"

_Please God help me!_

_How could I- You never wanted mine!_

"Gotcha!"

Light flooded my eyes as Matt stood in the door way.

I looked up at him.

His eyes look glowing red.

In his hand was the promised whip.

But in his front pocket...

_Oh god..._

In his front pocket...

Was a gun

_So don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

"Matti please, no!"

But I was pulled by my hair out of the closet.

He through me on the floor, belly down.

His whip hit my back hard.

It his my legs hard.

It my head hard.

_You should be here with me_

_Don't lie to me_

_Just get your things_

Then, at that moment, I knew.

At that moment I began to lose consciousness.

At that moment as blood rolled down my body.

At that moment as I heard Matt take out his pistol.

I realized that he's better than me.

I realized he hated me for that reason.

I realized...

_Click_

That I deserve to die...

_Boom!_

_I've made up your mind_

**THE END...**

- - -

A/N:i know this was sad, but I've been in a sad mood lately, so this kinda showed my feelings. If anyone is super sad now or needs a tissue, I am really sorry. KC


End file.
